El Hielo Es De Agua
by NekoNalu29
Summary: El hielo es simplemente agua que pasa por un cambio de temperatura y cambia de estado,¿No es verdad?, en otras palabras, el hielo no excite sin el agua... entonces, ¿Por qué con Grey no sería así? (PD: Después de haber leído el título ustedes pensaron/dijeron "No me digas", ¿cierto? XP)
1. Capítulo 1

**El Hielo Es De Agua **

**BY: NekoNalu29**

**Capítulo 1 **

* * *

**B**ueno, como verán mi imaginación anda a 100 km/h... y como siempre mis historias son de mi pareja favorita,quise cambiar haciendo una cortita de no más de dos capítulos **:D**

* * *

Grey Fulbuster, gran mago de hielo reconocido como tal por sus grandes hazañas y la destrucción de la mayoría de las ciudades vecinas a Magnolia junto a su gran amigo/rival Salamander; también era conocido por su gran frialdad o su carencia de sentimientos dentro del gremio, o eso era lo que pensaba el %99,9999 de la población conocida.

Pero la pura verdad era que simplemente no veía la necesidad de mostrar esos sentimientos, pero claro, como en cualquier otra cosa había excepciones, y esta tenía nombre y apellido: Juvia Loxar, la amigable y tímida pero poderosa maga de agua, pero o sucedía a diario esas revelaciones, no, claro que no. Únicamente cunado el señorito Lyon Bastia hacia presencia para uno más de sus espectáculos de "demostración de amor" a la "indefensa" Juvia. Se preguntarán que tenía de diferente este "encuentro", simple, venía con anillo y la maga de agua ya se había rendido ante los innumerables intentad de demostrare a su "Grey-sama" cuanto lo amaba.

**-¡Juvia!-**Nombraba el peliceleste recién llegado al gremio de las hadas-Por **favor no me rechaces, por lo menos observa lo que vengo a pedirte, más bien mostrarte-**Con su hermosa magia igual a la de Grey, se las ingenió para crea con unas preciosas letras al estilo gótico las palabras: "cásate conmigo Juvia", dejándola sin palabras-

**-Lyon-sama…-**_"¿Qué es o que Jubia debe hacer?... Grey-sama no la ama pero tiene a Lyon-sama. El podría hacerla muy feliz., muchas veces se lo ha dicho y demostrado"-_**Juvia...-**Simplemente no sabía que hacer-_._

**FIN :B**

* * *

_ Este sería como el prólogo, y en el capítulo que sigue (que seguramente será el final) se definirá todo... ¿Juvia elegirá a Lyon-sama o su querido Grey-sama hará algo para impedirlo? :p_


	2. Capítulo 2

**El Hielo Es De Agua **

**BY: NekoNalu29**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**-¡Miren!-**Dijo Cana**-¡Lyon le propuso matrimonio a Juvia!-**Anunció-

**-¡Voy por la cámara!-**Y como siempre en las situaciones románticas o amorosas, Mira-san no podía faltar-

-_"Este imbécil…"-Pensaba cierto moreno más que furioso-"¡¿Primero, Juvia ya no me acosa y después esto?!"… algo anda mal… ne, debe de ser mi imaginación"-_Después de pensarlo y darles mil vueltas al asunto, se relajó; un poco...-_"¿Y si Juvia dejó de acosarme por qué esta saliendo con el y todo esta estupidez es para hacerlo público?..."-_Esta idea pasó fugaz por su mente para volver a tensar todo su cuerpo- "_No… ¡No! ¡No puede ser_!"-Y golpeó la barra en donde se encontraba-

**-Oi, Iceberg, vas a destrozar la barra-**

**-Cállate cerebro de carbón-**En su tono de voz se notaba cierto cambio en el insulto que revelaba su sentido del humor actual-

**-Mira, mira... Estás furioso,¿eh?-**Simplemente no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de fastidiar al escultor de hielo**-Es simple, o abres la boca o tela quitan, imbécil-**

**-¿Justo tú me vas a dar consejos de amor?-**Se burló-**Primero cuida a Lucy y después te burlas tarado-**Y se puso de pie con una idea fija-

**-¿Eh?-**_"¿Luce?, ¿Por qué debería cuidar de Lucy?"-_Lentamente gira el rostro, y otro más es "iluminado por los dioses" al ver como la rubia nuevamente tenía a cierto espíritu estelar arrodillado frente a ella, para luego ponerse de pie y gritar a los cuatro vientos-

**-¡Hagamos una boda doble!.-"**Dijo" el pelinaranja, encendiendo por completo el rostro de la maga estelar-

**-¡¿Q-qué dices Loke?!-**Se defendió-

**-Mi amor por ti quema como mil soles**-Con eso la desarmó, admito que no era la primera vez que recibía esos halagos por su parte, pero nunca algo tan… así-**Por lo que… ¿Te casarías conmigo, Lucy?**-El DS de fuego prestaba cierta atención a la "conversación", y al notar como el sonrojo de la rubia que antes estaba a mil, había reducido peor no del todo y como observaba a Leo, digamos que explotó (literalmente)-

-**Ella es mía, estúpido Leoncito…-**Y de un solo golpe lo mandó de regreso al mudo de los espíritus-

**-Natsu…-**Y antes de decir algo más, simplemente no pudo-

-_"¿Lo estaré haciendo bien?…Esto es un beso, ¿Correcto?-"_Se cuestionaba el mago de fuego-

**-¡Relájate Natsu!-**Le gritó la albina mayor-_"Hoy debe de ser mi día de suerte… ¡Tengo que llamar a la revista!"-_**¡Ayúdame Lissana!-**Llamó la mayor-

_-"¿Entonces solo me relajo?"-_Se volvió a preguntar el pelirosado-

_-"¡N-natsu me está besando!... Y también dijo que era suya….Natsu…"-_Toda esta escena con diálogo y todo lo estaba observando el mejor mago de hielo conocido y por conocer-

_-"Díganme que esto es una estúpida pesadilla… ¡Incluso el imbécil retrasado de Natsu besó a la persona que ama!... ¿Dije que amo a Juvia?... ¡Rayos!"-_**Hoy no es mi día**_**…-**__"¿¡Cómo rayos fue que me enamoré de Juvia?!"-_**Vamos a acabar con esta payasada…-**Se aclaró la garganta momentáneamente- **¡Ice Maker: Prision!-**E instantáneamente una gran jaula envolvió al Vastia-

_-"¿Pero qué…?"-_**¡Grey!-**Gritó**-¡Maldito desgraciado por qué carajo e encierras en esta puta jaula!-**

**-Para que no me interrumpas, así qué cállate-**Pensó un poco lo que iba a decir hasta que las palabras salieron solas-**No te metas con las cosas de otros-**Juvia quedó de mil colores ytodos (incluso el para que se estaba besando), se vieron tentados a llevarse la mano al rostro; y es que simplemente esperaban unas palabras más románticas o lindas, pero no. Estaba por volver a abrir la boca hasta que:- **¡Quién fue el mal nacido que me arrojó un barril!-**Se quejó-

**-¡Di algo romántico, imbécil!- **Espetaron desde el fondo del gremio. Instintivamente se sonrojó y recordó que estaba en el medio del gremio n°1 en los chismes… Estaba perdido.-

-"_Bastardos intrometidos…"-_Pensó-

**-¡Juvia es mía!-**Gritó el peliceleste enjaulado mientras se aferraba a los barrotes-**Maldito grey… ¡Sácame de aquí!-**_"Pero si yo también tengo magia…"-_**Ice Make: ¡Geyser!-**Y una inmensa columna de hielo hizo volar la jaula-

**-¡No destruyan el gremio!-**Y nuevamente, otra voz del gremio hace su aparición-

_-"Qué debe hacer Juvia…"-_La peliazul estaba completamente perdida.-

**-¡Juvia es mía!-**Volvió a decir el Vastia-

**-¡Ya cállate bastardo o te pongo un maldito bozal!-**Respondió el moreno ya más que fastidiado- **Juvia… yo…**-_"¿Qué le digo?"-_

**-Juvia creía que estaba hablando con Lyon-sama, no con Grey**-_"Juvia o dejará que le rompan el corazón… ¡Juvia ya está harta!"-_

-"¡_¿Qué?!"-_El resto del gremio iba a decir lo mismo, pero decidieron dejárselo al involucrado-

**-¿Q-qué?...-**Fue lo que pudo articular Ice Maker-

**-Juvia tiene un corazón frágil…-**Habló-**Juvia ya no quiere que Grey la lastime con sus palabras o acciones…-**Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar-**Juvia está harta de llorar o decirle a Grey-sama que lo ama cunado a el no le importa-**

**-Juvia… Lo siento**-_"¿Qué hice?.. ¡¿Qué rayos hice?!"-._

**-¡Mentira!-**SoltóLyon que aún seguí ahí y se regocijaba al saber que Juvia ya "no amaba al tarado"-

**-¡Lárgate!-**Gritó el moreno al lanzarle un hechizoque lo hizo salir volando junto a la torre de hielo que anteriormente había creado-

**-Grey-sama… ¿Está enojado con Juvia?-**

**-¡No!... rayos no… estoy furioso conmigo, por ser tan estúpido de no darme cuenta que tenía a la mujer perfecta persiguiéndome…-**Sus puños estaban que ardían mientras una sonrisa melancólica surgía-**Lo siento Juvia, siento no haberme dado cuenta antes-**

**-Juvia… -**Iba hablar, más el no lo dejó por qué simplemente la abrazó-

**-No terminé**-Le hizo saber-**Juvia sabe que el hielo está formado por el agua, ¿Verdad?-**

**-¿Grey-sama cree a Juvia tonta?**-Le preguntó enfadada mientras rompía el abrazo-

**-Claro que no**-Le dijo sin pensarlo si quiera-**Como decía, si no hay agua no hay hielo. Conmigo es igual; sin Juvia no hay "Grey-sama"-**Y la tomó por los hombros para darle un tierno beso-**Grey ama a Juvia-**Le dijo con una sonrisa que demostraba que el no mentía, que demostraba que si tenía sentimientos y la indefensa peliazul no sabia que hacer con sus sentimientos.-

**-Juvia está muy feliz…-**

**-¡Finalmente dices algo romántico idiota!-**

**-¡Ya cállense y consíganse una novia como la mía!-**Les gritó sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la peliazul, quien estaba en shock-

**-¿Juvia y Grey-sama son novios?-**El asintió con una enorme sonrisa**-¿Juvia puede besar a Grey-sama?-**

**-C-claro…-**Ahora el avergonzado era el moreno, pero esa vergüenza se esfumó cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella-

**-¡Llévalo de Luna de Miel Juvia!-**¿Quién gritó eso?. Nada más y nada menos que una Cana "algo" borracha-

**-¡E-espera Juvia!-**Gritaba sin se escuchado el Ice Maker mientras era "secuestrado" por una Juvia con corazones en los ojos-**¡Juvia!-**Seguía insistiendo ya algo lejos del gremio_-"Esta es la Juvia que conozco…".-_Pensó finalmente feliz-

* * *

:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#

* * *

**-Y ustedes dos-**La misma Cana le hablaba a un pelirosa y una rubia muy "cariñosos"- **Váyanse a un hotel-**

**-L-lo sentimos…-**Dijeron verecundos mientras se separaban-

**-Hay niños presentes-**Decía una Charles que tapaba los ojos de una muy sonrojada Wendy-

**-Romeo aún es muy joven para ver esas cosas**-Apoyaba un Macao pando los ojos de un Romeo en el igual estado de la pequeña Wendy-

**FIN :P**

* * *

**B**ueeno, espero que haya terminado de una forma en que les agrade :**B**


End file.
